


May Angels Lead You In

by xburningbright333x



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningbright333x/pseuds/xburningbright333x
Summary: Rachel Berry was not only pleasing to the eyes, but to my soul.  Alluring.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	May Angels Lead You In

“It’s you, it’s always has been, and it will always, be you.” The wicked and sexy blonde vampire hummed in utter complete bliss, as she leaned down to nibble at the gorgeous brunettes earlobe.“Forgive me, my love for being an absolute fool for all this time.” She husked out as she moved her lips down lower, to the brunettes exquisite tanned neck.She could feel her pulse quickening. In excitement or in fear, she didn’t know which one. She hoped it was the first. She could feel the girls heart racing. And it was driving the deprived blonde vampire insane with blood lust. Oh how she wanted to claim her love, once and for all.“Mine.” The century old vampire murmured to herself as she ran her fangs across the frightened and slightly turned on lover. Simply put, Rachel Berry was not only pleasing to the eyes, but to my soul. Alluring.

It was several months ago when the once gruff and violent blonde haired vampire met the insecure, naive and loud mouth brunette. This was their start, their beginning. No matter how often both girls wished they could unwind time and go back to change things. Their story was hate at first sight. Not on Rachel's, mind you. On Quinn's part. Heated glances were exchanged. Harsh words tossed around. Rachel honestly didn't mean to bump into the girl that belonged to the night. It just happened. No matter, their story would consist of an all consuming hate, turned to friendship. Turned to more, then ripped apart by the seams. Bloodshed, lives ruined. Stitched back together. Their story was what the kids nowadays would call "A story of Epic Love"


End file.
